


Love (For Me It Will Always Be You)

by ProudHaikyuuTrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A memorial for the good ol days before fucking furudate attacked me and shattered my dreams, AU WHERE SAKUKOMO ARE CHILDHOOD FRIENDS AND NOT COUSINS, Hello clowns, How do we feel, I worked hard on this and therefore this work will stay, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, This was written before chapter 394
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProudHaikyuuTrash/pseuds/ProudHaikyuuTrash
Summary: For Sakusa love has always been Komori.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Other relationship are hinted
Comments: 26
Kudos: 146





	Love (For Me It Will Always Be You)

**Author's Note:**

> A late valentine special for SakuKomo. They deserve all the love.

If anyone had told Sakusa, one day he would crave someone's presence, someone's touch, he would have laughed in their face.

If anyone told Sakusa that one day he will love someone so much that he will want to spend every waking moment with them, Sakusa would have scowled deeply and send a glare that screamed _I hate human interactions; what makes you think I'll want someone beside me all the time?_

If someone told him any of that before, he wouldn't have paid any heed to the stupid words but now...

His eyes trace graze over the male sitting beside him, eyes crinkled as he talks, auburn hair lit brighter by the golden daylight and he is awestruck. It barely even registers in his mind when the traffic light turns green, too entrapped by the overwhelming need to stop time and stay in this moment forever.

From the passenger seat Komori meets his eyes, smiling when he notices Sakusa's stare but he doesn't say anything as Sakusa speeds up, continuing on the road.

Sometime later Komori turns the radio on, clicking his tongue when he can't find a song he likes, settling on the sport station reporting the volleyball match between Tachibana Red Falcons and Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets. As the quiet noise from the radio filter through the peaceful silence, Komori rests his head against his head rest as he stares out the window.

The sun high in the sky seem to follow Komori around like a dutiful disciple, reflecting off his auburn hair, making his brown eyes seem like molten honey.

Sakusa is again is struck by the overwhelming need to photograph him, to make sure he captures the radiance that surrounds Komori.

"Kiyoomi?" Komori asks for his attention, eyes on the Sakusa's profile, "Do you want me to take over?"

Sakusa shakes his head, pulling the mask off his face to speak, "It's alright; you should get some sleep though...while you can."

Komori laughs, "You are right," he says, as if just remembering their destination. "Wake me up in an hour?"

Sakusa hums an affirmation, taking one of his hand off the wheel to let Komori's fingers intertwine with his. Komori suppresses a smile but his eyes are bright and his expression screams of such contentment, Sakusa wants to make sure it's permanent.

When Sakusa glances at the sleeping figure of his best friend- his _boyfriend_ \- he is once again struck by the realisation that he will do _anything_ to make Komori happy. The little voice in his head that sounds a lot like Atsumu whispers a _that's because you love him._

 _I don't do love_ , is Sakusa's first counter thought but then his eyes fleet to his boyfriend's sleeping figure and he sighs in resignation.

The all-encompassing thought that he loves Komori doesn't cause butterflies in his stomach like he expected. It doesn't make his heart beat to increase and neither does it make him flush. Instead the thought sinks comfortably under his skin, erupts into a mellow warmth and pulls his lips, hidden by his mask, into a smile.

Love; Sakusa expected love to be a volcanic explosion, a sudden realisation that knocks him off his carefully managed balance. Like in the movies he expected to feel overwhelmed, to hear fireworks go off inside his head. Love, he believed, is to be wrapped around each other, to have an unhealthy dependence on each other. Love, he expected to end in heartbreak, to only take and take and take-

Instead love is this: Komori packing extra face masks in their luggage, double checking to take the shampoo Sakusa always uses, double wiping the car before Sakusa even says anything.

Love is Komori refusing to leave him alone but respecting his boundaries, understanding of every barrier Sakusa puts up.

Love is Komori returning to Japan after an exhausting overseas game and refusing to let Sakusa come to the airport because he hates crowds.

It's Komori not forcing Sakusa into physical contact. It's the way Komori takes one glance at Sakusa's face and knowing what he needs. It's Komori letting Sakusa take the lead of their touches. It's the everlasting reassurance in Komori's eyes that say _I don't need your hugs or your kisses to know what I mean to you._

It's the way Komori looks at him, smiles at him, always has his back. It's the way he kisses Sakusa when he allows it, like he Sakusa is a precious treasure.

Love is Komori saying _I love you_ , but willing to wait until Sakusa can say it back. It's the blinding smile and tears at the corner of his eyes when Sakusa says _I love you too_ for the first time, the wide smile when Sakusa held his hand for the first time, the disbelieve but relief when they finally kissed.

Love is...Komori. It's his eyes, his lips, his hair, his hands- love is Komori leading Sakusa aside on their high school graduation and thrusting a blazer button in his palm, and expecting nothing. Its Komori giving and giving and _giving_ and asking for nothing in return.

Sakusa always thought love was red, like a blazing fire that was certain to go out. Instead love is a rainbow.

It's as teal as the Seijoh jerseys Oikawa and Iwaizumi still take to every game. Love is as orange as Hinata's hair, a promise of challenge, of rivalry but also utmost trust and support that keeps Kageyama grounded.

Love is grey, the shade of Kita's hair and the colour that makes sure Atsumu can go all out and still find his way back. Love is as navy as Akaashi's eyes, the ones Bokuto can't stop staring at.

Love is also black, not in a bad way, simply in a way that absorbs all heat and refuses to let any out, warming you to the core- the colour of Osamu's hair and Suna's too, the colour that Osamu likes wearing simply because it makes him feel closer to Suna when they are both too busy to spend time together- Suna with volleyball and Osamu with his business.

For Sakusa, love is as golden as the ring around his finger, as silver as the one that is around Komori's. Love is the Auburn shade of Komori's hair, the honey in Komori's eyes.

No matter how much he would have despised his predicament in the past- the way he is dependent on Komori, the undeniable want to spend every moment in time with Komori- he admits now that he will not change a thing.

After all, for Sakusa love has only one meaning: Motoya.


End file.
